


Home

by Arleane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleane/pseuds/Arleane
Summary: Karena Steve tahu, hanya Buckylah satu-satunya tempat untuk berpulang.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenernya bikin ini udah lamaaa banget, pas abis kelar Infinity War, yang artinya Endgame belum rilis dan fic ini adalah spekulasi terhadap kejadian di EG. Menimbang-nimbang pengen publish atau ngga, akhirnya publish juga. Hope you like it!

Di antara puing-puing reruntuhan pasca kekacauan, Steven Grant Rogers mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang tak jelas eksistensinya, antara ada atau tiada.

Keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Tubuh tergeletak di dataran hampa, dengan luka gores dan memar memenuhi sekujur tubuh. Rusuk yang patah membuat satu tarikan napas saja terasa amat menyakitkan. Ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi untuk sekadar menggerakkan tangan. Sungguh memilukan melihat bagaimana sang Captain America yang gagah berani berakhir dengan kondisi yang amat memprihatinkan seperti saat ini.

Setidaknya, ia akan gugur dalam perang dengan terhormat. Untuk melindungi dunia. Untuk menyelamatkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Untuk menyelamatkan sosok James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky ... ah, memorinya mengingat kembali bagaimana ia melihat langsung bagaimana sahabat sehidup sematinya itu menghilang, menjadi abu begitu saja di depan matanya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin Bucky kembali. Ingin merangkulnya erat dan mengatakan bahwa ia amat mencintainya. Ia amat merindukannya. Ia amat ingin menjaganya. Dari apapun bahaya yang mengintai mereka berdua.

Steve merutuk atas kepayahan dan ketidakmampuannya. Ia harusnya menjaganya dari perang yang tak seharusnya Bucky hadapi, setelah rentetan perang yang terpaksa dilakoni sahabatnya.

"Bucky..."

Nama itu dipanggilnya. Steve merasa dirinya menjelma menjadi pria kecil dari Brooklyn kembali. Pria kecil yang rapuh dan ringkih, merasa takkan bisa mengatasi semuanya sendirian tanpa Bucky yang menjadi penopangnya. Hidupnya dan hidup Bucky begitu terikat, hampir mustahil untuk dilepas.

"Bucky..."

Nama itu dipanggilnya sekali lagi. Sesak memenuhi dadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya terpejam sementara air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Berapa kali lagi ia harus kehilangan seorang Bucky Barnes?

Empat kali ia kehilangan Bucky Barnes, empat kali pula ia kehilangan serpihan hatinya. Apa takdir memang bertekad untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?

Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki seseorang, yang tak lama kemudian berhenti. Kepalanya terasa seperti diletakkan dalam pangkuan seseorang. Tangan hangat membelai pipinya, menghapus jejak air mata disana.

"Steve?"

Suara yang familiar di indra pendengarannya membuat Steve spontan membuka mata, menangkap sosok Bucky yang meletakkannya dalam pangkuan dengan air mata yang perlahan menetes. Karena melihat kondisinya yang memilukan, mungkin? Namun seingatnya, efek snap ... Apakah realita atau ilusi, ia tak tahu. Eksistensinya begitu nyata.

"Buck? Ini benar-benar kau, kawan?" Tangan dingin Steve memegang tangan Bucky di pipinya. Setengah dari jiwanya telah kembali. Membuat jiwanya merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi utuh.

"Ya, Stevie. Aku disini."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Steve terlalu lama merindukan kehangatan Bucky. Jari saling bertautan dengan erat. Manik biru balas memandang manik biru. Jiwa keduanya seakan terkoneksi. Interaksi singkat yang cukup melepas kerinduan bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Mereka tumbuh dari dua bocah yang menghabiskan masa kecil di Brooklyn yang kumuh, berangsur menjadi dua pemuda yang mengabdikan diri mereka untuk negara, dan mekar dengan sempurna sebagai dua pria dewasa yang telah mengecap manis dan pahitnya kehidupan. Melindungi satu sama lain apapun halang rintangnya dan akan selalu bersatu pada akhirnya tiap kali berpisah.

"Hey, Bucky,"

"Mmm?"

"Setelah semua ini berakhir apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Menjagamu."

"Kau pantas untuk menjalani sisa hidup dalam ketenangan, Buck."

"Bersamamu, Steve. Kau juga pantas mendapatkannya. Mengingat masa-masa tuamu dipenuhi peperangan."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sersan Barnes. Aku tak setua itu." Steve berusaha menceriakan suasana dengan candaan. Senyum menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang makin lama makin menyiksanya.

"Baik, Kapten. Takkan kuulangi kelancanganku yang tadi." Bucky pun merasakan hal yang sama. Senyuman penuh kepalsuan yang dipasangnya menyembunyikan rasa sakit tak tertahan karena melihat Steve seperti ini. Andai saja ia datang lebih cepat. Andai saja Bucky merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang Steve rasakan, ia takkan keberatan.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Tenanglah."

"Dan ... bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?"

"Ssshhh," jari telunjuk diletakkannya di mulut Steve, menyegel agar ia tak mengatakan hal lain, "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tugasmu telah usai." 

Helaan napas lega dikeluarkannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bucky disini dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Steve menarik jari Bucky dari mulutnya lalu dikecupnya punggung tangan itu dengan penuh kasih. Kedamaian terpancar dari sorot mata birunya, bagaikan laut tenang tanpa ombak menerpa. 

Mereka saat ini hanyalah dua sahabat masa kecil yang saling menyimpan rasa satu sama lain. Bukan sebagai Captain America yang diagung-agungkan, melainkan sebagai Steven Grant Rogers dengan tekad sekuat baja dan rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk kepentingan banyak orang. Bukan pula sebagai Winter Soldier yang dianggap sebagai ancaman, melainkan sebagai James Buchanan Barnes yang rapuh akibat penderitaan tak henti yang menerpanya.

"Aku bersamamu hingga akhir, kawan," Bucky mendekat hingga wajahnya hampir menyentuh wajah Steve. Dahi mereka bertemu. Menatap intens satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya terlepas.

"Kurasa inilah akhirnya, Buck."

"Steve? Jangan bercanda! Steve?!"

Napas Bucky tercekat. Digenggamnya tangan Steve erat-erat. Matanya memancarkan rasa takut yang amat besar. Air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa tatkala dilihatnya Steve yang mulai melemah tiap detiknya.

"Terima kasih. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu."

Steve melempar senyum tulus untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kematian yang ia inginkan adalah berada di sisi Bucky. Terasa begitu damai dan nyaman. Dalam pelukan seorang James Buchanan Barnes. Rumahnya.

Karena Steve tahu, hanya Buckylah satu-satunya tempat untuk berpulang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love Stucky very much hiks. THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS BUT WHYYYYY I'M KINDA DISSAPOINTED WITH ENDGAME ENDING but ... okay #SquadGagalMoveon


End file.
